True Beauty
by Moviemaniac1992
Summary: At Springwood High, Tracy is known as the most popular and most beautiful girl in school. But soon she will become known as Freddy's newest victim when he visits her dreams to show her how ugly she really is.


**True Beauty**

Springwood High School is no different than any other high school in the world. There are always the same stereotypes of kids like the bulk and brainless jocks, the nerdy looking bookworms, the poetic Goths, the beautiful yet snobby popular kids, and last but not least the "Queen Bee" who practically runs the whole school. Here at Springwood High there is one girl who is truly a queen bee because she lets no one get in her way, and anyone who messes with her will later wish they never did. Her name is feared by most of the students, at least the ones who are less popular. Her name is Tracy Bennington, and in her mind the world revolves around her. She comes from a very wealthy background, both her parents are rich socialites, and from birth she was given her heart's desires on a silver platter. She is always knows the latest styles and trends, and her skin is completely flawless. She has shoulder length blond hair that's smooth as silk and beautiful auburn eyes. All the boys are into her, but she has very strict standards so not a lot of guys get the chance of going out with her. When she is not flirting with cute boys, she spends her time degrading and socially destroying those who are less fortunate than she is. Some kids are so hurt by her comments that they ask to be transferred to a different class if she is in it with them. She is currently a senior, and is the student body president. Life for her is bliss, but for everyone else it is a living hell whenever she is around.

**Chapter 1: Setting Up for the Big Night**

**Springwood High School Gymnasium- October 30****th**** 5:48 p.m.**

It was October 30, and the school was abuzz with excitement for the Halloween Ball that was coming up. People could come with their dates, all dressed up in costumes, and dance the night away. Tacky Halloween decorations were being set up in the school's gymnasium, and of course Tracy was there to make sure everything was going her way as usual.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tracy said, screaming at two tenth graders. Both of them looked down to avoid making eye contact with her.

"These streamers aren't even in the colors I asked for. I said to get ones in onyx black and blood red, but these ones are in boring orange and gray." She threw the box of streamers on the ground, and one of the sophomores hurriedly picked it up. The other one just stood there in total fear. "Throw these out and get the ones I asked for. Got it!" The two sophomores shook their heads simultaneously, and ran straight out the door.

Tracy then turned around and headed for the center of the gym, where she noticed Jerry Morrow, an ninth grader as well as a class clown, standing on a ladder while putting up a glittering disco ball. "And what's with the disco ball? Who the fuck has ever heard of a god damn disco ball at a Halloween dance?"

"But everyone loves a disco ball," said Jerry, "it brings some fun to the party."

"Yeah, if it was 1978," said Tracy. "Now take that stupid thing down, and start setting up the refreshment tables."

"Aww come on Tracy, lighten up will ya. It's just a stupid dance. I'm sure one disco ball won't turn it into a disaster."

"That's easy for you to say because you're just an immature, prepubescent loser who's never had a single date or even gone to a dance in your entire life. But unlike you I am going with someone special, and I want this night to be perfect. So just keep your god damn mouth shut, and just do what I fucking say! Was that clear enough for you, or do I need to spell it out for you?"

Jerry came down the ladder with the disco ball in his hands, and angrily said, "No, it was crystal clear." He folded the ladder, and walked towards the hallway door to put the stuff away. "Fucking bitch," he muttered to himself when he was far enough away from her.

**Chapter 2: Last Minute Makeup Session**

**Tracy's House- October 31****st**** 6:03 p.m. **

Tracy was at her house, which had more bathrooms than necessary, in her room with her sort-of best friend, Julie Nakamura. Julie was more of a lackey to Tracy, and just did whatever she told her to do. If Tracy wanted her to jump off a bridge because she said it was cool, Julie would probably do it. They were putting on makeup for the big dance that was tonight. They were going as fairytale princesses. As lame as it was, Tracy would still look fabulous and sexy especially in the eyes of her boyfriend, Jordan Kessler. Jordan was the most popular boy in school with gorgeous black hair, blue eyes, and perfect white teeth. Like Tracy, Jordan had very high standards for girls he goes out with especially when it came to their appearance. So she made sure of it that her skin was absolutely flawless. To her, beauty was everything and she would do anything to keep hers from falling apart. While they were putting on some last minute makeup they gossiped on what happened at school earlier that day.

"Did you see what Nancy was wearing today," said Tracy while putting on lipstick. She was referring to Nancy Holbrook, who was pretty much the awkward loner of the school. "My god if she looked any more depressing and miserable I'd have to smack some fucking sense into that girl right in her face."

"I know, right?" said Julie. "And she's so weird too. She doesn't talk to anyone at all, except to that Quentin guy."

"Quentin? Oh yeah those two losers are a match made in heaven. Although I have my suspicions that he might be homo."

"No I see the way he looks at her with that blank look in his eyes, and the smile on his face. There's no doubt those two are into each other."

"Whatever, they're still losers. And hey did you see Kris lip locking with Dean at lunch today. I swear the way they grope each other and kiss one another like crazy it's just fucking gross."

"I thought she was with Jesse Braun. He's super cute, in a bad boy kind of way."

"Not anymore. She dumped his ass when she found him flirting with Shelley Baker."

"Wait, you mean _Slutty Shelley_ from Chemistry?"

"Yep. She found those two holding each other and giggling, so she cut him out of her life and left him to out dry."

Before she could say anything, Tracy let out a huge yawn. Julie looked at her with a concerned look, and noticed the tiny bags under her eyes.

"What's with the luggage Tracy?" Tracy looked at her for a second than looked straight into her desk mirror and saw the bags too. Then she looked straight at her watch.

"Shit! I need something to cover this up quickly. Jordan will be here in twenty minutes." She quickly grabbed her makeup and started dabbing some cover-up it on her face.

"Tracy, did you get any sleep last night?"

"No, I was too busy talking to Jordan. Plus, I was working on getting that band Low Shoulder to come play."

"Low Shoulder, what's that?"

"They're this awesome indie band. All the members are like super cute, especially the lead singer, plus their all famous. Apparently they survived some bar fire in this place called Devil's Kettle, and now they're the biggest thing since Twilight. So I convinced them to play at our dance, and they said yes."

"Oh, cool!"

"I know, right? I'm telling you tonight is going to be perfect, especially after it when Jordan and I take care of some _unfinished business_."

"Oh, you mean that unfinished business," Julie said while blinking at her. Suddenly they heard a car horn coming from outside. They both went up to the window and saw Julie's mom parked right in front of the house. "Oh, that's my mom she wanted to take me there herself. See you there"

"Yeah, see ya there Jules." Tracy watched as Julie left her room and straight to the car. Now Tracy was alone in her room, waiting for Jordan to come. Suddenly her eye lids felt heavy, and she let out another big yawn.

**Chapter 3: Freddy's Face Treatment**

**Tracy's house- October 31****st**** 6:18 p.m.**

Tracy was waiting patiently in her room for Jordan to come. Her parents were downstairs in the living room reading silently while drinking champagne and listening to classical music with the volume set to max. She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress to go with the Cinderella theme, and her face was perfect. She recently got a text from Jordan that said, "_Hey babe, sorry I'm running late. Be there in 5 min. Can't wait to see you. Luv ya_."

While she waited her eye lids became increasingly heavier, and it got harder to keep her eyes open. It got worse with each yawn she let out. Most of the time she looked at her room and it was blurry because her eyes could barely stay open. Still, she did not care and for a short moment she closed her eyes completely. Things were quiet and peaceful until she heard this faint sound. At first she thought it was nothing and ignored it. But then the sound became a little louder and this time she identified it as someone laughing. At that moment she jumped up from her chair, and looked around frantically to see where the laughing was coming from. Suddenly, she heard a sound coming from the window. She turned, and stared at the window frame. It was quiet for a moment, but then she heard sound again coming from outside the window. The sound was hard to make out at first, but then she realized that it was like a scratching sound. It was like someone was scratching on the wooden frame of her window from the outside.

"What the fuck?" she murmured to herself. The sound was hard to make out, but as she walked towards the window the sound kept getting louder. It was like someone was using a sharp knife to make the noise. Still, she was not scared. "_Probably just some squirrel or something_," she thought to herself, trying to make sense of it. When she finally got close enough to the window she unlocked it. All of a sudden the noise stopped completely, and the room fell silent again. This time she was little bit nervous, and was kind of worried as to what was making the scratching sound and why it just stopped suddenly.

She began to slowly open up the window, while taking a huge gulp. When she finally got it opened the whole way, she looked around outside and saw nothing. "Come on now Tracy," she said to herself. "You're scaring yourself half to death."

Suddenly a head popped out in front of her. "Boo!" said the person. Tracy let out a huge scream and backed away from the window sill. As she walked away she tripped, and fell backwards onto her carpeted floor. When she looked up again she realized that the person who frightened her was none other than her boyfriend, Jordan.

"Whoa, baby are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone. He climbed into her room, and went towards Tracy with a regretful look on his face. "Sorry, I didn't think I would scare you that much. Are you hurt anywhere?" He placed his hand on her cheek, and as he did Tracy looked up and gave him a pissed off look. She then slapped him clear across his face. "Owww!" said Jordan. "Hey what the hell was that for?"

Tracy stood up, while maintaining her angry look, and yelled, "What do you think asshole? You scared the shit out of me, and almost made me tear my dress." She paused for a second to catch her breath, and then started yelling again. "What the hell were you thinking? I could have had a fucking heart attack or something!"

Jordan stood up, and merely looked down at his feet while saying, "Sorry, its Halloween and I thought that everyone was entitled to at least one good scare."

"Yeah, well you should know better than to scare the girl who could easily cut your balls off and make a good pair of earrings out of them." Tracy then walked over to her bed and sat down while trying the let the steam out. Jordan stood there silently for a second, and then proceeded to the bed as well and sat down right next to her. He looked at her with those dreamy blue eyes of his, and gave her one of his famous "I'm Sorry" smiles. She looked at him for a second, and staring at his gorgeous face she smiled faintly too.

"Look I'm sorry that I scared you. Can we kiss and makeup, please? Then we could go the dance where everyone is waiting for Springwood's cutest couple to show up." After much little thought, Tracy leaned in and gave Jordan a wet and passionate kiss.

"Alright, I'll forgive you. But just this once, okay. Anymore scare tactics like that, and you'll know what it feels like to have a high heeled foot shoved up your ass." Jordan chuckled, and then gave her a small peck on her lips. Both of them giggled and smiled at each other.

Jordan grabbed her arm and pulled her in to kiss her again. Tracy pushed him off for a little bit, and said, "Okay. Jordan stop it now okay. Jordan. Jordan stop I'm serious." The whole time she asked him to stop he kept pulling her in to kiss her. She yelled at the top of her lungs, "JORDAN, I SAID STOP IT!" Then she pushed him even harder away from her, and gave him a quick slap. When he turned his head to her again he looked furious, and slapped her hard across her face. He grabbed her arm again, and kept kissing her. This time he would not let go her arm, and with his other hand he began to lift up her dress. Tracy fought hard, but for some reason Jordan was stronger than usual. Luckily she was able to push him off of her, and onto the floor. She ran for the door, but Jordan quickly reacted and grabbed her arm. He threw her away from the door and into her makeup table where she hit her head against the mirror. After coming into contact with her mirror she fell to her knees with her forehead bleeding. He stomped towards her; he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. When he did Tracy took a perfume bottle and smashed it against his face. Bits of glass shards were embedded his face now, and he stood there screaming in pain as his face started bleeding. Tracy stood right in front of him, now completely terrified with her head still bleeding. He then stopped screaming, and started laughing instead. He turned his head to look straight at her, and he gave her a long, menacing smile almost like a Cheshire cat. Tracy then gasped in horror when she started seeing the glass sinking into his face, and his wounds starting to heal.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" said Tracy as tears streamed down her face.

"Wrong with me! Don't you mean what's wrong with you?" said Jordan, but for some reason his voice completely changed. Now it sounded deeper, scarier, and hoarser.

Jordan continued, "I mean you go around everyday mocking some poor fucker just because they look _ugly_." After saying his face quickly morphed. It changed from his normal look to a horribly disfigured and burned appearance. Tracy screamed in horror at the sight of his face. It was so horrifying to even look at his face, and the smell of burning flesh coming from him was absolutely revolting. He lifted his left hand, which is revealed to be holding a raggedy brown fedora, and placed it on his head.

"Aww come on I know I don't look like some asshole like Taylor Lautner, but I personally think I look smoking hot. And besides, I didn't ask for this. If it wasn't for your mother fucking parents setting me on fire all those years ago along with the rest of Springwood's finest I wouldn't have to look like this. But enough about me, let's talk about how ugly you are."

"Says you," replied Tracy, now looking angry, "I'm the fucking hottest girl in this whole god damn town. How could I possibly be ugly?"

"Well, you got a point there," he said as he raised his right hand which has turned into a gardening glove with four razor sharp knives attached to each finger. She gazed in terror at it as he raised it towards her face. "You do look amazing, just like when you were little." He lifted one of his knives for fingers, and gently rubbed it against her cheek as she squinted in fear. "In fact you're even prettier than ever, on the outside that is. But on the inside you you're just as ugly as I am."

"What?" she asked giving him a confused look. The burned man then took his finger away from her face and lowered his arm to his side. When he did his clothes quickly changed as well. So now he was wearing a dirty red and green sweater that was covered in some kind of dust, almost like ash.

"Well, you practically destroy any person socially and emotionally who isn't like you, and you show no respect towards any other form of life that doesn't include yourself. You're selfish, greedy, and extremely egotistical. So to sum it all up you're a total mother fucking bitch that most people would rather see dead than alive, and in my opinion your kind are usually the ones that are truly ugly even when they completely beautiful."

"Well you know what, fuck you too mother fucker! Who cares about those other people? In this world only the strongest survive, and I will damn well survive. Do you know why asshole? Because I'm Tracy fucking Bennington, and there's no way in hell that I will ever be ugly."

"Well if you don't believe, why don't you take a look in the mirror?" He quickly grabbed Tracy by her head with his left hand, and violently turned it towards her mirror so that she was looking straight at it. It was slightly cracked from when her head smashed into it from before but she could still look into it clearly. Her eyes were closed, and she silently prayed for all of this to stop. She prayed that she it would all just be some fucked up dream and that she would wake up in her room with Jordan by her side and just go to the dance without any trouble.

The burned man leaned in to her hear, and whispered, "If you're so sure you're not ugly, than why won't you open your eyes you little bitch?" Tracy then realized that this was not a dream, and was actually happening.

So she slowly opened her tear soaked eyes until they were open completely. When she looked at her face she still saw the perfect and flawless skin she always had. All of a sudden, she noticed multiple little bumps appearing on her face. The bumps were tiny at first but then the continued to grow. They kept growing and the whole time they did Tracy was watching it happen with horror in her eyes. They grew so much and they became so big that they started to look like red, fleshly golf balls. Yellow, syrup-looking pus began to squirt out of the humungous boils. Tracy feared that they would never stop growing. The boils grew so big that she couldn't move her lips at all because they were so squished in between all the boils that were appearing. Finally the boils stopped growing, and the man turned her around to see the disgusting, boil-covered face that was once beautiful. The man raised his razor glove again, then lifted one of the knives and used it to poke one of the many boils on her face. When he gently pressed the knife on the boil it popped and a combination of pus and blood came bursting out. Tracy screamed in pain as she slowly bled from her wound.

"Well, look at you now. You finally look just as beautiful on the outside as you do on the inside. It sucks to have a face no one would dare look at, doesn't it? Welcome to my world you ugly little shit." Tracy moaned and cried at the pain and suffering she was going through. As she cried the man simply smiled and laughed at her misery.

"Awww, what's wrong? You don't like to look at the truth. Well don't you worry, because Freddy's Beauty Salon is open for business." He pulled her close to him, and then shoved her in the chair right next to the desk while still holding her down.

"Don't cry baby, Freddy's gonna fix up that ugly face of yours. We just need to get rid of all those nasty boils, and then you'll be good as new." Tracy was confused for a second as to what he meant by that. Then the man, who she now realized was named Freddy, raised his razor glove high up, and she immediately started squirming and wriggling around, trying to get away. But Freddy's grip was too tight on her and she couldn't get away. As he stopped raising his hand, Tracy let out the loudest scream she could let out. Finally, his clawed hand swooped down and the knives slashed across her face and through every boil. They all practically exploded, and blood went splattering across the walls. Her face was completely a wreck with four large cuts across her face, blood pouring out of each one, but for some reason Tracy was still alive. She was barely hanging on, and she made a faint, gurgling sound from all the blood that was coming out of her mouth.

"Ooops," said Freddy, "I missed my mark. Here, let me try again." He laughed as he raised his glove again, and brutally slashed her face again with even more blood splattering on the walls and ceiling. But he did not stop there. He then repeated his actions and continuously slashed her face with his glove, and laughed manically the whole time. It seemed that he would never stop, but eventually he did.

"Oh," said Freddy, "I guess I didn't do such a good job. Then again, I never said I was a professional." He then laughed loudly as he stood in front of Tracy's mangled corpse surrounded by the blood soaked walls of her bedroom.

**Chapter 4: The Date Who Was Too Late**

**Tracy's House: October 31****st**** 6:23 p.m.**

Exactly five minutes after sending his text message to his girlfriend, Jordan pulled up to the glorious estate. After parking his car, he proudly walks towards the front door. He wore a fancy tuxedo with his hair slicked back with hair gel. He was going as James Bond, and he was really excited for tonight. When he came close to the door he looked to see if Tracy was standing by her window, but when he looked up he didn't see her so he continued walking. When he finally made it to the door he pressed the doorbell, and in a matter of seconds Tracy's mother opened the door. She was wearing a kimono night gown, and Jordan could smell the champagne on her breath and the scent of cigarettes on her body. She gave him a smile and said, "Well welcome Jordan it's so wonderful to see you again. Are you here to pick up my dear little Tracy?"

"Yes Mrs. Bennington and I think you will be happy to know that I promise to not keep her out for long." He wanted to make himself sound good in front of her, even if he was lying.

"You're such good boy. Your parents certainly raised you well. Let me get Tracy for you." She turned towards the stairs and shouted, "Tracy! Tracy! Come down Tracy dear! Jordan here's to pick you up! Tracy!" There was no answer from Tracy at all, and Mrs. Bennington gave a puzzled look to Jordan.

"That's okay Mrs. Bennington," said Jordan, "I'll go get her. It's no problem." Mrs. Bennington smiled back at him, and then proceeded to the living room.

Jordan went up the stairs, and tried to call out to her. "Tracy! Tracy, are you up here!" When he made it to the second floor where Tracy's bedroom was, he tried one more time to call out to her. "Tracy! Come on Tracy we need to go!" Still, there was no answer from her so he continued onwards to her bedroom door.

He politely knocked on the door and said, "Hello? Tracy, are you in there?" He twisted the door knob to see if it was locked, but it wasn't. So he gently opened the door as it made an eerie creaking sound. As he was opening the door he said, "Tracy, what the hell are you doing in there?" When he finally got the door completely opened he gasped, and his eyes grew wide as he was staring at the most gruesome sight he has ever seen. Sitting in a chair that was right in front of him was the body of his girlfriend, but her face was completely gone. The flesh on her face was severely slashed and shredded, blood was still dripping out from what appeared to be her mouth, and there were some on her face spots where her skull was visible. It looked as if some kind of animal used her face as a scratching post, and didn't really leave much of it left. To him he could only describe her face as it looked now as lasagna with teeth. After looking at her disfigured face he instantly fell to his knees, and vomited. He then picked up his head, and saw that all the walls, the ceiling, her bed, and all her stuffed animals were covered in blood and pieces of her flesh. He then looked up at Tracy's dead body as it leaned away from the chair, and fell. It landed right on top of Jordan, and while he tried to hold her body up the blood from her mangled face started pouring onto him and into his mouth. He was able to push her away, and then backed away into a corner. He finally screamed in pure terror as he tried to wipe the blood off his face while staring at Tracy's now hideously deformed corpse. Her beauty, which she worked so hard to make it perfect and maintain it that way, was gone as well as her life.

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked my story. Please write some reviews I would like to hear your opinions on it.**


End file.
